narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Innen
|english voice=Colleen Clinkenbeard |japanese voice=Sayaka Ohara |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=May 5 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=19 |height-part1=168 cm |weight-part1=42 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Sensor Type, Hunter-nin |nature type=Lava Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Lava Release, |affiliations=Kirigakure |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Innen (因縁, Innen) is a Jōnin level kunoichi from Kirigakure and a former member of Team Shizuka. Her proficiency in the Lava Release Kekkei Genkai has since earned her the moniker of . Personality Established as a , Innen is an incredibly passionate lover, who cares deeply for the sake of her village and comrades. She is not beyond putting her life on the line when the situation calls for it, and displays little hesitance in battle, so long as she is not poised to slaughter her own kin. There was, however, a time where she was not at all confident in her own abilities, something that transpired early in her career as a shinobi, carrying on, somewhat, to the present day. No matter how hard she works, it almost seems as though she is never truly satisfied with her level of power or intellect, always striving to excel and reach the top of the mountain. She has a noticeable affinity towards anything cute, which may came across as one of her weaknesses. She loves all types of children, and despite claiming to be a top tier shinobi, will not, under any circumstances, harm a child in any given way, as she deserves they are beings of complete innocence, which can easily be drifted any which way, given enough consideration. Abilities Innen is a praiseworthy shinobi hailing from Kirigakure, whether she admits to the hype or not. Excellence stems throughout every ounce of blood within her body, reminding locals of a prime Mei. Nature Transformation A true inheritor of the lava release kekkei genkai, Innen has dissected the secrets behind her bloodline traits since her childhood days, working to develop an unconditioned level of mastery. While her substantial degree of sheer power is certain, Innen has yet to establish herself as a true master of the diverse elemental style. Nintaijutsu Innen's primary means of combat comes through her vivid display of nintaijutsu, which according to numeral sources, has grown to become a fearsome weapon. By first coating her body in a sheet of earth, Innen's defenses are essentially borderline perfection, noted to be on par with the durability of even diamond. This elevates Innen's prowess to a level even beyond that of Enma, the personal summoned staff of Hiruzen Sarutobi, more commonly expressed as the Third, and in some eyes, the most powerful Hokage in existence. Additionally, a layer of rubber is smothered over the prepared rock, acting as coverage in a dire time of need. This rubber prohibits anything from making direct contact with the earth armor, while fluctuating in degree to coexist with the rock. Finally, the entire set of armory is ignited in an intense blaze, known worldwide as the Lava Release Armour. This lava, as the name suggests, is composed of extremely excruciating heat, where by Innen is able to damage her opponent without direct contact. Furthermore, while her defenses were in a sense already impenetrable, the presence of the lava armor turns the very idea into stupidity, as the slightest of contact results in an immediate third degree burn.